


Shared Wings

by abstractsta



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angel Wings, Discussion about trueforms, Fluff and Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-04
Updated: 2018-02-04
Packaged: 2019-03-13 13:10:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,001
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13571241
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/abstractsta/pseuds/abstractsta
Summary: Dean can't see Castiel's true form. So it's a kind of a surprise to wake up one morning next to his angel, with an extra weight draped over his body and feathers tickling his chin.





	Shared Wings

Ever since Cas had expressed disappointment about Dean not being able to see his true form or hear his true voice, it had been weighing on Dean. Not because he was not enough, or faulty, or somehow not the Righteous Man Cas had always trusted him to be.

It was more personal. Selfish. Greedy. He _wanted_ to see Cas in all his glory, but there just wasn't a way to accomplish that, unless he wanted to have his eyes burnt out of their sockets. The thought alone made him shiver. He valued his eyesight. It had saved him from many a trouble, and would preferably continue to keep it, thank you very much.

But the yearning was still there; Dean may have Cas in his bed, as his lover, his confidant, but that wasn't _all_ of Cas.

So the morning Dean woke up unreasonably warm with an unfamiliar weight on him, it was really something to wrap his brain around. Slowly. Sleepily. Not quite in the world of the conscious before coffee.

Dean turned his face to look at Cas, his features relaxed against the pillow, slumbering in his boxers, arm flung over Dean, and feathers.

There were black feathers covering Cas's shoulder, extending over to cover Dean, which explained the warmth.

Somehow, during the night, Cas had sprouted wings.

Technically, he'd always had them, like all angels did, but Dean had never seen angel wings unless they were scorched, or a mere shadow.

These were _real_ wings, soft wings, under which Dean was loathe to get out of, and reached out a gentle hand to smooth the feathers. It was truly astonishing, the deep black colour shimmering even in the meager light streaming from the vent on the door, the way Dean's fingers glided over the feathers without resistance.

Dean followed the wing with his gaze as it drooped over the side of the bed and spilled on the floor, the tips stopping just shy of the wall. These things were _huge_.

Suddenly Dean was wide awake. He was pretty sure that this wasn't a dream, and the morning-rough voice right next to him confirmed his suspicions; “I knew the day wouldn't be far now,” Cas said as softly as his gravelly voice allowed, stretching his wing the best he could in the small room, before covering over half of Dean's body again. “You've been exposed to my grace for so long, it was bound to have this effect. It's not all that I am, but if you can see and touch my wings, one day you will be able to see the rest of me. If you'll have me.”

Dean slid his fingers between Cas's feathers carefully, afraid he might hurt Cas, and thought hard about what Cas was offering.

There was such sincerity in Cas's words and what he had been doing, preparing Dean for this, always with the intention of giving his all to Dean, and that left Dean speechless. So he played with the feathers a bit more, sliding them between his fingers, and by the look on Cas's face, it must've felt good too.

Dean felt overwhelmed, like something had clicked into place, like there was something _more_ between them now, growing. Something permanent that no-one could take away. Dean wasn't sure he was worth it.

There had been so many lies, so much deception, that when offered the one thing he'd desired the most, he wasn't sure he was ready for it. Not without giving something in return.

“This is...” Dean swallowed hard. “I dont think I deserve this. Not when I have nothing to give you. Nothing of significance.”

“Dean,” Cas leaned on his hand to look Dean straight in the face, his eyes glowing slightly with his grace. It told Dean Cas was being very serious.

“I've held your soul in my hands. I've stiched it back together from tatters, and you have made that into something even more beautiful. And that's what you have given me. Your unconditional love.”

Cas's eyes flashed brighter before turning back to the blue in which Dean loved to drown. “I love you, Dean, and making something you have wanted for so long happen is the least I can do. One step at a time.”

Dean hadn't stopped stroking Cas's wings, deep in thought. After a long silence, he finally turned to his side, gently pushing Cas over and marveling at the feel of the silky feathers brushing his bare skin.

“Dean,” Cas asked after a pause. “Do you think _I_ deserve this? Considering all my wrongdoings, do you think I'm worthy of the happiness you give me?”

There were no words. These kinds of agreements were made by other means when it came to Cas and him. There was only one thing that would suffice as a response to that;

Dean kissed Cas slowly, poring every last ounce of his acceptance into it, while Cas wrapped both his arms and wings around Dean. They stayed like that until they both knew their questions had been answered, when they found their love in each other's eyes.

The rest of the morning was spent in quiet awe on Deans part, and relaxing pleasure when it came to Cas, since Dean insisted on sitting on Cas and keeping his hands in Cas's wings, massaging joints and even finding a ticklish spot right under the left wing, and occasionally burying his face into the smooth feathers, delighting in the fact that it smelled just like Cas.

Dean could've sworn there was something sexy going on when Cas groaned deeply and sighed Dean's name, but that path was to be pursued another time.

Right now Dean was enjoying the fact that he had Castiel all to himself, wings and all.

It was well past midday once they finally emerged to the kitchen, Cas's wings tucked back to another dimension and Dean starving for bacon and eggs.

Both Cas and Dean did their best to ignore Sam's raised Spanish inquisition brow.

***

 

 


End file.
